Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for treatment of diseases having an etiology based on or accompanied by excess male hormone which comprises administering a cyclodextrin or a derivative thereof to a subject.
Among various diseases having an etiology based on or accompanied by excess male hormone, diseases accompanied by enlargement of prostate such as prostatic hypertrophy and prostatic cancer, have conventionally been treated by administration of sex hormones such as estrogens. Since, however, sex hormones have well known side effects, there has been a continuous need of development of a medicament which has not such side effects.
As a result of extensive studies about the properties of non-hormone compounds, the present inventor discovered that cyclodextrin and their derivatives, which have been used only as a complexing agent in the pharmaceutical field, have beneficial action of relieving the disease having an etiology based on or accompanied by excess male hormone, for example action of reducing gain of prostate or testis.